My Love For You
by Yaoi-Boy1
Summary: Takeru tries to find a way for his crush to like him. Takesuke. Shonen-ai
1. Some notes

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the song.  
  
Notes: If any of you readers who read my other story wanted to know, I am a real person. (A guy if you weren't sure, and yes I am gay, so, um, ha?) Well I also wanna say I'm half-Japanese and white, pretty pale too and I'm 5' 4" and 125.lbs. And I do have natural brown hair (a lot of it). Some people say they want my hair and eyes, that kinda scares me. Ju-go-sai da (I'm 15 years old) and born on 4/9/88. I'm an Aries. My nickname is Ry- chan. In this story I'm going to use a lot more Japanese and I'll give you the translation at the end of the chapter, ne.  
  
Taichi: Oi! What about the other fic with me and Yama-chan? Are you gonna finish it?  
  
Ryan: Ja, gomen ne. I'm tired and my papers got destroyed, so I doubt it. But don't worry you and your Yama is in this one.  
  
Yama-chan: Will this fic be a Taito or Yamachi?  
  
Ry-chan: Um? It's a Taito because I know Tai-chan is the dominant in bed. (just like me, hehe)  
  
Dai-chan: Hey! What about us?!  
  
Take-chan: Um..? Yeah?!  
  
Ry-chan: You guys are the main couple in this fic if you didn't read the summery.  
  
Takeru and Daisuke: *sweatdrops* Oh yeah.  
  
Takeru: Are you in the story, Ry-chan?  
  
Ry-chan: Maybe. never really thought about it. Just in case if you're mad at me with my first fic I'll tell you about Sora, she and Mimi have a secret relationship. Her getting mad at Yama, is to get Yama away so they have a make-out session.  
  
This has Takeru singing in it, and it's his song too. It's called Focus and I relate to the lyrics so it's perfect for this fic. This is Takeru's and maybe Daisuke's POVs. I have no idea how long this fic might be. I'm going to start it like my day. These are thoughts ( ) Ages: Takeru and Daisuke early 15 they're in 9th grade. Taichi just 16 and Yamato 2 months older. 


	2. A Morning of Hopes

Takeru's POV  
  
I was in my living room, it was dark but enough to see, I was on my couch. But there was someone else beside me, just a foot or two away. I couldn't see the face but I felt comfortable, even a little happy. I looked up, I felt like I know this person. My crystal blue eyes looking up and meeting two beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes, looking back at me with so much love and hope.  
  
"Aishiteru, Takeru", it came out soft and caring. It was a guys voice, and familiar, but I didn't care.  
  
I was about cry from happiness, even if I didn't know who this guy was. I leaned in a little closer, getting lost in his brown orbs. I was so close to him, I felt the intense heat from his breath and body. His scent so sweet, making me somewhat in a dizzy trance. I slowly closed my eyes, putting my arms around his torso, leaned in for the kiss and then.  
  
"Takeru, wake up! Go take a shower!"  
  
"Okay! Coming!" I groaned then tried to put my best cheerful voice on.  
  
(Maybe if I sleep I can finish that dream.)  
  
I put my head down to sleep again, after some time.  
  
"You're going to be late for school! Wake up!" My eyes shot open.  
  
"Grrrrr!" I growled to myself.  
  
I lift my blankets to my right side, shift my legs off the left side of my bed to sit up. I yawned and stretched my arms high in the air. I got up to take that shower and looked at myself in the mirror before taking off my clothes.  
  
I put my hands on my shirt caller and lift it right over my head. Moved the towel out of the way. I put my shirt on the towel rack, start to unbuckle my belt and hung that up. I unzip my pants, pull them down and folded them in half before putting them on the rack. Slipped out of my briefs and put them right next to my pants.  
  
I pulled the curtains to step in the shower, turned the knob for the hot water and waited for it to get warm enough. When it was warm I turned on the cold water to balance the temperature. I put my back to the showerhead and let the hot water run down my back to wake me up. I pick up the bar of soup on the sink counter and start to build a lather from my chest, shoulders, to my sides and then the back. I stand right under the showerhead to rinse off all the soap. I picked up the shampoo beside me, poured some into my palm and took my other palm to even the amount. Massaging it into my golden hair in circular motions after that I closed my eyes and let the water run down my head. After I was done I turned the water off and moved the curtain to step out. I grabbed the towel to rap around my waist, then my clothes. I walked in my room then closed the door. I dumped my clothes in the pamper in the closet.  
  
I found new briefs and grabbed blue jeans out of the dresser. I slipped them both on, took the towel and rubbed my head to dry my hair off. I was looking in again for a shirt and chose a baby blue one with long sleeves. I also found socks and shoes and put those one too. I was looking for one more thing-my hat. I was getting annoyed because I couldn't find my hat; the one I never leave my apartment with!  
  
"Okasan, do you know where my hat is?!" I yelled in impatience.  
  
"Gomen ne. It's in the washer machine!" She yelled in return.  
  
I growled with one of my eyes twitching. I abruptly turned around to snatch my backpack from the bed. I hoisted it over my back and quickly went to the living room.  
  
"Okasan, I'm going!" I hear my mom open her door to her room.  
  
She walks to the living room and she hugs me good bye. I hug her back and left out the door to go take the bus. I walk down the stairs a few steps before saying bye. I continue in till I stopped at my bus stop. I look around finding Sakura trees and the sounds of Semi buzzing to the spring morning. I took a deep breath of the fresh morning air and let it out of my nose slowly. Right when I let all the air out the city bus arrives to stop in front of me. I walk in and put two of my 100-yen papers into the machine. When I was done the driver gave me the ticket and I grasp on the railing as the bus starts up again. I looked out the window to the right to see stores, bookstores and a park. The bus jerked to a stop, I glanced at the passengers coming in and my eyes caught sight of a burgundy head with goggles.  
  
(Is that Daisuke? But he doesn't ride the bus. That is Daisuke! )  
  
"Ohayou, Daisuke! Why are you riding the bus? I thought your sister drives you to school"  
  
"Where's your hat, Takeru?"  
  
"Why would you care?" I muttered.  
  
"It's just you look better without that stupid bucket on your head."  
  
I raised an eye brow. He blushed and turned away.  
  
(Does Daisuke like me? He's not too bad, he is pretty cute.)  
  
"You'll look better without those goggles." I said and winked at him.  
  
"Uh, oh, a, um, thank, you." He stuttered.  
  
(I should give Yamato's concert ticket.)  
  
Please Review this just tell me what you think, please? Translation: Gomen ne-Sorry, okay?, Okasan-mom, ohayou- (good) morning. Aishiteru- I love (topic of conversation) 


	3. I Hope My Day Goes Better

Notes: I'm not even sure if I should have Hikari in this chapter or the fic. I'm putting in time and day from now on. Let's just continue and see what happens.  
  
Takeru POV Day: Monday Time: 7:13 a.m.  
  
I walked over to him.  
  
"Do you want to go to my oniichan's concert? I can give you a free ticket?  
  
How about it?"  
  
"Okay, but when is the concert and what time?  
  
"It's this Friday at 8:30 p.m. If you want to bring someone, you can."  
  
"No, I can't think of anyone that would want to go with me." He said with his head hung down. "Are you taking Hikari to the concert?" He asks.  
  
"Iie." He lifts his head up to look at me.  
  
"Huh? Isn't she your girlfriend? Why aren't you taking her?"  
  
"Ja, I don't know why everyone thinks she's my girlfriend. Yeah she's my friend and I known her for a long time but that's it."  
  
Daisuke was now looking at me like I said it in a different language.  
  
"So you don't like her?"  
  
"so da ne."  
  
"So, who do you like then?"  
  
(How am I going to say this without really saying it?)  
  
"Um.. It's someone you know."  
  
Daisuke raised an eyebrow at me  
  
"Hontou? Is she in our class?"  
  
"Uh? Yeah and you know this person better then anyone else does."  
  
"I promise I won't tell anyone, onegai?."  
  
I look outside to see we're at the stop near school. The bus slows down to stop.  
  
"Douzo." I said quickly and gave him the concert ticket in his hand. I swiftly left the bus and went in the school grounds. I sighed.  
  
(That was too close for comfort)  
  
Hikari came running up to me cheerfully.  
  
"Ohayou Takeru-kun! I heard your brother's concert is this Friday. Are you taking somebody?" She said with hopefulness in her voice.  
  
(Geez! What the hell am I suppose to tell her? Oh yeah, I'm taking Daisuke because I'm gay and I'm just your friend.Yeah, That would really work.)  
  
"Uh, why do you ask? I can't afford any tickets."  
  
(Hopefully she'll buy that.)  
  
"What do you mean? Your brother is the singer of the band, you can get them for free."  
  
(Damn forgot about that)  
  
" 'kari-chan, you know I'm you friend, right? And that are bond is strong and it always will be?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Her eyes our all shining.  
  
"But that bond is just friendship, and we'll always be friends, okay?"  
  
"Wha-what do you mean, Takeru?" She starts to tear up.  
  
(Please don't cry Hikari, I can only like you as a really good friend.)  
  
"I can only be your friend Hikari, please don't cry."  
  
"Why? Why don't you like me? We known each other for years, and I-I thought you liked me and I-I wanted to be more than a friend to you."  
  
"Sorry, but I wish I could be more than a friend to you." I put my hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Why can't you, Takeru, why?"  
  
(Should I tell her? I mean she can keep it a secret and she would understand why I can only be her friend.)  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you why? Do you really wanna know why?"  
  
"Yes please tell me." She tries her best to not cry.  
  
"Fine, where do I start?" I inhale a deep breath in and out. "If I tell you, you have to promise to not get mad at me."  
  
"I won't get mad, I promise."  
  
"This might shock you, but I-I.  
  
(Man! This is harder than I thought it would be!)  
  
I closed my eyes. "I'm ga-ga-gay." I still had my eyes close.  
  
(Please don't slap me..Huh? She's not talking.)  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to see a shocked Hikari, but her face changes into one of understanding and she smiles.  
  
(Huh? Wh-Why is she smiling?) I had a confused look on my face.  
  
Just when I was about to ask her why she was smiling the bell to class rung. I started to run for class.  
  
"I'll see you at lunch, 'Kari!" I yelled to her.  
  
I swiftly dodged people here and there to get to class. I swooshed in the class door before my teacher closed it, lost my balance and fell to my side on the cold wooden floor.  
  
"Itai.."  
  
(That was a nice way of starting my day.)  
  
I looked up to see everyone laughing, but one, Daisuke. I quickly got up, went to my seat behind Daisuke before I could get laughed at more and slumped down. I covered my face on the desk with my arms, when I heard the teacher talking I lifted my head to see Daisuke looking back at me with a sorry look.  
  
(I hope the whole day isn't like this.)  
  
Translation: iie - no, ja - well or umm..., so da ne - That's right or yeah (as in responding to a yes or no question.). Hontou?- Really?, onegai- please (as in a request or favor.) Douzo- here you go. (when giving or offering something to someone. My mom always says it before she gives me food.) Ohayou - (same as before). kun - (a suffix for a guy friend. You don't shorten the name.). chan - (a suffix used to younger members of the family, to friends that are girls or to a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Names can be shortened with this.) itai - oww 


	4. New Surprises

Note: I noticed that I put the word 'hope' in both my title chapters, I didn't mean to use that word so much. Anyway I wanted to thank everyone that reviewed I really like knowing that people take some time to say they liked it. In Japan the school day ends pretty late and there's school on Saturday. But in here I'll make it 3:30 p.m. and no school on Saturday.  
  
Takeru POV  
  
Day: Monday Time: 12:28 p.m.  
  
I came running up to the table the digidestined sit at. I saw Hikari eating her sashimi. I sat down to the right of her, she turned around to cup my ear with her hands and whispered.  
  
"Who are you going with to the concert, Takeru?"  
  
(should I, or should I not? That is the question.)  
  
I turned to whisper in her ear. "You wanna know who I like?"  
  
She whispers. "Yeah, is it someone I know?"  
  
I whisper back. "Hai, and I if I tell you don't go telling everyone, wakaru?"  
  
"Hai, wakaru."  
  
"Please don't laugh, ok?"  
  
"Osoi, hayaku yo"  
  
"Fine then, it's. I took a deep inhale. "Daisuke.."  
  
Hikari looked at me with wide eyes, looked to her left and looked at Daisuke. She started laughing she was holding her stomach. All of the new digidestined were staring at her.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" Miyako asked me weirdly.  
  
"Hikari I told you not to laugh." I whispered angrily trying not draw attention.  
  
She started to regain her breathing. "Gomen Takeru, I never expected that kind of answer."  
  
I rubbed my forehead in frustration "I have to go now. Boku no oniichan wa doko ni iru?"  
  
"Kare wa asoko darou" She pointed in front of her.  
  
"Ja mata." I said to everyone and drifted off.  
  
I began walking the direction she pointed. I saw the music room.  
  
(Eh, might as well try, you never know.)  
  
I was checking if anyone was looking at me. When I was right at the door I took one last glance behind me and I reached to pull one of the door knobs.  
  
I stopped because I heard noises. I tried to see through the window in the door but I couldn't see through the blinds.  
  
(Argh! I can barely see. What if I put my ear up to the window?)  
  
I went on my toes and leaned on the window.  
  
"Aaa.umm..oooh.." A guy's voice groaned with pleasure .  
  
".mm..oh..I love your blonde hair." Someone else said.  
  
(There're two guys in there? And blond hair? Me and my brother are the only one's with blond hair at this school.)  
  
"Auum.Your good at this Tai, you know that?"  
  
I lost my balance leaning and I tried to bring myself back up by pushing the on the doors..  
  
I doors flew open sending me dropping on the ground to land on my right hip.  
  
"Itai.mata.." I muttered and placed to hands to the ground to push myself upright and stood up.  
  
I saw Taichi and Yamato on the piano chair. Taichi right on Yamato from the waist down and one hand holding Yamato's back side for support. The other hand through his hair and he was kissing his neck. Yamato had his right hand hanging on the neck and the other up Taichi's green and white uniform T-shirt.  
  
Yamato had his eyes closed while Taichi was kissing his neck to cheeks and nibbling on his ears. Taichi began to take off my brother's navy blue long sleeve shirt. My brother's chest was bare , Taichi went to his right shoulder and started kissing there. I could see my brother's face now. He opened his eyes slowly and was about to close them but shot open very wide in fear and he was staring directly at me.  
  
And finally the situation hit me like a brick. . . (Yamato? And Taichi? Were just making out? This is too much for today.)  
  
"Takeru?" I heard his voice and I felt a sharp pain in my head.  
  
"Takeru? Takeru?! Daijoubu?!" I heard running foot steps coming closer.  
  
I started to hear my name being echoes in the background. Everything became all hazy and very quiet. Just then darkness fall upon me.  
  
Translation: Sashimi - (it's just raw fish of different kinds.) Hai - yes, wakaru? - understand? Osoi - slow, hayaku - hurry up, yo - (emphasis, used at the end of a sentence or noun or an adverb. Daijoubu desu ka - Is she okay? (desu is the formal 'to-be' verb. Depends on the situation to know who or what your talking about.) Gomen - sorry, Boku no oniichan wa doko ni iru? - Where is my brother? Kare wa asoko darou - I think he's over there. Ja mata . - See you later. Itai.mata..- oww.again.. Daijoubu?! - Alright?! (informal version of 'are you alright?') 


	5. Wishes Come True

Ry-chan: I kinda liked the previous chapter but I know it was really short. I'll try to make this one longer.  
  
Taichi: Yeah!! Taito was in it!! *kicks a soccer ball*  
  
Yamato: *soccer ball almost hits Yamato's head* Geez Tai!! Don't do that!! Or I'll...  
  
Taichi: *moves closer to Yamato in till he's basically on him* Or you'll do what? * leans closer and whispers * My sexy yama-chan...  
  
Takeru & Daisuke: *Sweatdrops*  
  
Takeru: Um guys? We're still here...Could you stop that, please?  
  
Taichi & Yamato: *Has each other's hands in both their hairs* *Kissing and moaning like there's no tomorrow*  
  
Ry-chan: Really you two could you stop now? *Socks Tai in the shoulder*  
  
Taichi: *yells in face* WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR BAKA! (baka= stupid, idiot)  
  
Ry-chan: Use a tic-tac, Tai. You could use it.  
  
Yamato: Come on, Tai...  
  
Taichi: *pouts* Nan da yo! (WHY!) I don't wanna go!  
  
Yamato: *Stares at Tai* You know why...  
  
Taichi: *Stares with big confused eyes* Wha?  
  
Yamato: *sighs* Don't tell me you forgot.  
  
*Laughs* Oh yeah, almost.  
  
Yamato: *Drags Tai out and in a room* *Hear the door lock*  
  
Ry-chan: I'm bored, need to do something! *Pulls Takuya out of nowhere*  
  
Takuya: What the...Doko ni iru? (Where am I?) *looks around and scratches head*  
  
Ry-chan: Taku-chan, come here will ya? *pulls Takuya closer* Got your hat! *Takes Takuya's hat and goggles*  
  
Taku-chan: Hey, gives those back!! *jumps to grab it*  
  
Ry-chan: *hides them behind back* Nani? (what?) *shows hat and goggles* Kore ga hoshii ka (Do you want this?)  
  
Takuya: Give me them back NOW! *Tries to grab again*  
  
Ry-chan: Demo Takuya ga kawaii na (But your so cute) *pokes Takuya's nose* See? Kore wa hitsuyou shinai na (You don't need this)  
  
Takuya: *blushes* Argh! Give me my hat and Goggles, ima yo (right now) *jumps to reach*  
  
Ry-chan: *puts on hat* Boku ni miru yo (Hey look at me) *makes peace sign* Takuya de kawaii da! (I'm Takuya and I'm cute!) *wiggles finger in a 'no' at Takuya*  
  
Takuya: *pouts* Can I have my stuff back?  
  
Ry-chan: If you don't give me this hat, I'll tell everyone what you and Kouji do at your sleepovers. *Smirks and chuckles evilly*  
  
Takuya: *Goes red and mutters* Yamete nasai (Please stop.)  
  
Daisuke: Um Ryan the story. You have to start it.  
  
Ry-chan: Doushite? (What for?)  
  
Daisuke: Nevermind...  
  
Ry-chan: I decided I wasn't going to have a concert because Yamato is um let me think *tapping fingers* um he is um uh the power doesn't work?  
  
Daisuke: Rikou datta na. (That was smart.)  
  
Ry-chan: Like you could do better, Dai See ya, Takuya! *makes Takuya disappear* *Makes peace sign* Hanashi wo hajimeyou! (Let's start the story!)  
  
Takeru's POV Day: Monday Time: 1:43 p.m.  
  
I began to open my eyes...everything is a little blurry. (Itai... What happened?)  
  
"Oi, kare ga okiru yo" A brown bushy figure above me said.  
  
I felt a wet cloth being patted on my head. "Takeru, daijoubu desu ka." That's my brother.  
  
I started to blink a few times and rubbed my eyes. Everything slowly became clear. I used my elbows to support myself then sat completely up.  
  
I was at the nurse's office bed. The bed was kinda soft, all pearl white with a thin light blue blanket, that was a little folded at the top. As for the room it was a creamy coffee color with two shades right in front of me that were white. I finally noticed that my brother and Taichi were in the room at the left of the bed. (Are they holding hands? Maybe I'll ask later.) At my right was...Daisuke??  
  
"Naze ga koko ni iru" " I yawned right after I said that.  
  
"Da kara Takeru ga mitai." He smiled at me when he said that. I smiled a bit too.  
  
"How long have I been here?" I said as I stretched my arms out behind me a bit and yawned.  
  
"Takeru, you were out for about an hour and a half." Taichi said as he smirked and moved his eyes at me and Daisuke back and forth. (Eto, nani ga omotte iru?)  
  
"I'll be back guys I need to use the bathroom." He explained and I watched him open and closed the door.  
  
I kept my eyes on the door, waited in till I didn't hear his steps anymore. "Okay you two, explain." I commanded with a glare to them both.  
  
"Eto..? What are you talking about Takeru?" Taichi said sitting in a chair with Yamato at his right. Yamato whistling turning his head to look at the closed shades. (You know full well what I'm talking about.)  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Taichi." I warned Taichi with another defiant stare. Yamato was presently sitting on the chair on the left side of the bed. Playing with the lent on the bed sheets obviously knowing what I'm talking about.  
  
My right eye started to twitch in annoyance. (Okay, so, I'll just be blunt and say it.)  
  
"Why were you practically cleaning my brother with your tongue." Taichi almost choked and my brother was blushing looking at the ground.  
  
"Uh.. I can ex-" Right then Daisuke busted through the door  
  
"Well, sorry I took so long the line was like 20 people or so. Um what's going on here?" He said then was looking really confused at Taichi and Yamato.  
  
"We'll talk later, okay guys?" I told them as they scurried off out the door and Taichi gave me a wink before he was out the door.  
  
"Hey, uh, Takeru I lost my ticket." Daisuke stuttered scratching the side of his head.  
  
"That's okay, shouldn't we be going to class now." I suggested as I pulled the blanket off and stepped out of bed barefooted.  
  
"Uh, Daisuke? Where's my shoes?" I asked and started looking around for them.  
  
"Hold on." He stated.  
  
"Here they are." He said then handed my black and white sneakers.  
  
"Doumo." I said with a smile at him.  
  
"You're welcome." He said with a smile back.  
  
"I can't believe we used to be rivals for Hikari, I'm glad that's over." He sighs. I blinked. (I just realized something.)  
  
"why did you stop chasing Hikari for anyway?" I asked with curiosity, putting on my shoes while sitting on the bed. When I was done with my shoes I got up to go out back to class.  
  
"Ikou we should get to class now." I turned to say, walk out in the hallway and he runs to my side.  
  
"So, about my question?" Pushing the hallway doors open and walking out side with him.  
  
"Nani? What question?" I sigh. (Just like him to forget, but that's why I love him.)  
  
" ' Why did you stop chasing Hikari for anyway?' " I quoted myself.  
  
"I found out I didn't like her as much as I thought I did." He says that last sentence a whisper and looks up. I stop because he's standing still and keeps on staring at the sky.  
  
"The sky's beautiful ne." He says I a kind of daze.  
  
I look up too, seeing the creamy white clouds and some orange and red streaks through some of them. "  
  
Yeah they really are." I say in awe. (But you're even more beautiful.)  
  
I realized that if we don't go soon we'll both be in big trouble.  
  
"Come on we have to go." I reminded him.  
  
I start to slowly turn away, Daisuke stops me by putting his hand on my shoulder. I turn fully to look at him. (He looks nervous, I wonder why.)  
  
"I like you." He says out of nowhere.  
  
"Yeah me too, the Hikari thing is all in the past. We're friends now, ne." I smile at his blush.  
  
"Takeru, that's not exactly what I mean." He shifts weight to his left leg. (He doesn't mean what I think he means, does he?)  
  
"Please don't hit me when I tell you this, Takeru." He starts pushing his two index fingers together.  
  
"I like you, more then a friend kind of way." He tightly closes his eyes and after about ten seconds he peeks with one eye.  
  
When he said that I felt so much happiness it took all my mind power to not jump on him and start making out. I couldn't hold it, so I grabbed him and hugged him for all he's worth.  
  
I pull back, grinning at his wide eyed face. His cinnamon colored eyes soften and glazes. I hug him and rest my chin on his shoulder.  
  
"Dai, Dai, Dai, you know how long I wanted to have you?" I sigh in content and close my eyes, concentrating on the nice warmth of his body.  
  
"Dai-chan aishiteru Dai-chan." I sigh and nuzzle my face into his neck. I take a deep breath through my nose and slowly let it out.  
  
He hesitantly puts his arms around my back to hug me  
  
"Take-chan mo aishiteru." He says and squeezes me a bit when he says that. I was so happy when he said that I felt like I was going to cry.  
  
I pulled back a little so I could look at those two gorgeous cinnamon brown eyes of his. I was staring so hard I wasn't aware I was getting close enough that I can feel his breath on me.  
  
He started to close his eyes. I titled my head to the left side a bit and was an inch away from his mouth then I stopped and I gently put my lips on his.  
  
The contact made my whole body go warm and fuzzy. He started to get into the kiss and pushing back a bit.  
  
I put my left arm around his waist and my right holding the back of his neck. I started to suck on his bottom lip a bit and he moaned by the action. He had his arms around my torso and holding close to my body. I started to kiss the right side of his neck from below the ear. (I wish we didn't need to but we should really get to class now.) I pulled back a bit so I can see his face.  
  
"I don't want to but, we need to get class now." He replied with a groan.  
  
Right after he released me I immediately regretted it. "Okay, but you owe me a kiss after school." He grinned at me.  
  
"Ii yo!" I agreed with a grin of my own. I slipped my hand in his and kissed him on the nose then he blushes.  
  
Kare ga okiru yo - He's waking up. Takeru, daijoubu desu ka - Are you okay, Takeru? Naze ga koko ni iru? - Why are you here? Da kara Takeru ga mitakatta - Because I wanted to see you. Eto, nani ga omotte iru? - Uh, What are you thinking? Doumo - thanks Ikou - Let's go. ne - used at the ending for agreement or opinion. Dai-chan aishiteru - I love you, Dai-chan. Take-chan mo aishiteru - I love you too, Takeru. Ii yo – okay. 


End file.
